parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wilf
'Wilf '''is the teirtary antagonist/turned protagonist of the 2014 CGI-animated film ''Postman Pat: The Movie. He is voiced by David Tennant. About this Character Wilf is a Scottish pop-star manager. All he wanted to do was let his young client, Josh, win. As soon as Postman Pat blew everyone away with his nice singing voice, Wilf gets really jealous and plans to get revenge on him. Wilf has set up traps to get rid of Postman Pat, but all of his traps backfired and got himself instead, because he never knew that he was a PATBOT 3000 clone made by the evil Edwin Carbunkle. Later on, Wilf realises that Postman Pat was actually a robot after he defeated the PATBOT copy with a magnet. He then stole the PAT 5 and drove straight to London, where the final round of "You're the One" took place in. During the PATBOT 3000's performance, Wilf interrups the show and declares that Postman Pat is a robot. He proves it by defeating the PATBOT with his magnet. He then accidentally points the magnet at the ceiling, only to get stuck up there until Jess, Postman Pat's cat, frees him, landing on Carbunkle, letting his young client turn off the PATBOT 3000s. After Carbunkle was arrested and kicked out, Wilf forgot his jealousy and decided to let Postman Pat win. Personality Wilf used to be short-tempered, aggorant, rude, mischievous, selfish, witty, and jealous, but by the end of the film, he turned into a nice person. Counterparts Red (Angry Birds, both are red, short-tempered, selfish, and rude) Wilt (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, both are red and have similar names) Cartman (South Park, both wear red, are short-tempered, aggorant, selfish, rude, mischievous, and want revenge on a character with red hair) Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show, both are red, rude, selfish, and short-tempered) Hector Dermont (Fireman Sam: An Incredible Discovery, both wear similar clothing, are handsome, mischievous, and are antagonists, although, Hector Dermont is nicer and happier than Wilf, but they are both sarcastic) Buck Douglas (Fireman Sam: Alien Alert, both look similar to each other, are mischevious, handsome, and are antagonists. Although, Buck Douglas has blonde hair, different clothing, an English accent, and is nicer and happier than Wilf. They also have a relationship with a character with red hair and are voiced by the same actor) Anger (Inside Out, both are red, short-tempered, angry, selfish, rude and sarcastic) Norman Price (Fireman Sam, both are mischievous, short-tempered, rude, selfish, and sarcastic) Gian (Doraemon, both are easily short-tempered) Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, both are rude, selfish, mischievous, and short-tempered) Frankie (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, both are easily short-tempered, although they are also both nice and young) Mr. Conductor Jr (Thomas and the Magic Railroad, both are Scottish and mischievous) Flex Dexter (Fireman Sam: Hollywood Hero, both are angry, mischievous, handsome, rude, agnorant, and want to get revenge against a popular British pre-school character with red hair) Category:Angry Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Postman Pat characters Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Good Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Remorseful Characters